Soul.EXE
by Nervous Neuron
Summary: What would it be like to descover that we are all just mindless robots, run by a computer program?
1. Author's Note

^_^ Hi Everyone ^_^  
  
Um, its kinda about a a girl who inherits Grim Reaper's job. This should really go under the Terry Prechet section, but there isn't one:(  
  
Well before you read my work here, I'll warn you that I aint exactly the best English student. I also got inspiration for this story from the book called "Soul Music" so it kinda has that theme in it for those of you who have read the book, or watched the cartoon. If you havev't...good. Anyways, Soul.EXE about a girl who finds out that she is the Grim Reaper, but it has a computer theme to it. This is just how I felt at sometimes from watching too much nerd TV. Oh, and I really didn't know where to upload this story, so If you have a better idea of where it should be, tell me.  
THANKS :)  
  
  
Um, its kinda about a a girl who inherits Grim Reaper's job. This should really go under the Terry Prechet section, but there isn't one:( 


	2. Sari

Soul.EXE  
  
Ms. McKernan watched Sari with interest. She often wondered about her, but she tried not letting it bug her. She watched her type intensively, bent down at her computers if that's all that existed. Her other students were happily chattering to each other, and discussing what they were doing. But there was something strange about the way Sari was bent over her computer like that, and so glued to the screen. There was just something not right, some feeling Ms McKernan just could not explain. In all her years teaching year 10 Information Technology at Kilbreda Girls, she had never thought so much about one student. It was as if she was just not meant to be sitting there. She turned away, and continued to type at her laptop while the girls went on with their work. "Sari.. mine's not working!" A girl called Simone cried out. Sari got up in a huff and in a matter of moments the problem was fixed. Ms. McKernan was kinda glad that she was in her class. She did shut Simone up a lot.  
  
"Hey, Sari, how far did you get into your program?" Jade jumped up beside Sari as they were walking out from the info tech class.  
  
"Yeah, nearly finished. Just a few more if statements to do, and I'm done!" Sari said proudly. She was working on a program in a program editor called Visual Basic. That's what they were studying in class.  
  
"Yeah, same, except I just can't get that stupid case select thingy to work" Jaded mumbled. They continued to walk to their next class, which they had no idea what it was.  
  
"Jade, what do we have next?" Sari questioned.  
  
"Don't ask me, ask my diary"  
  
"Hmm, " Sari pulled out the green book with the picture of Kilbreda High in gold on it. The school was old fashioned, as it was started in 1904 by a bunch of brigedine nuns. Kilbreda meant "house of Briged"  
  
"We have RE now"  
  
"Oh, great, just what I felt like" Jade mumbled sarcastically. They quickly walked to their class, and took a seat.  
  
"Good morning girls," Ms. Mikros, the RE teacher started the class, "today, we are going to discuss how religion impacts our life. For instance, what do we think about life after death? Who agrees with it, and why? And what is heaven like" She ask heaps of questions to get the discussion started. A couple of girls put their hands up. "I believe that there is a place called heaven, and If you are good you get in" someone commented. "I reckon that the grim reaper takes us to another world when we die, regardless of what we have done"  
  
"I think heaven and hell are in the same place. Only the people that deserved to go to heaven help each other out to make it heaven. People of hell make their own hell, if that makes sense." Maria, one of my classmates tried to explain.  
  
"Very good. I like that" Ms. Mikros praised. Than she began to talk about how religion has impacted the world, and why it existed.  
  
"Sari, why do you think the world need religion?" she asked.  
  
"Because people always need to explain everything. People are afraid of the unknown. If anything happens that no body understands, they blame it on God" Sari finished with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah but Buddhists don't believe in a God" some one shot back.  
  
"Yeah but they kinda do" another girl rebutted. Sari shook her head as the argument started. She wandered about what she would do when she got home. Straight on the computer to finish her Visual Basic Program. Forget the other homework. That was a passion that burnt in her soul. It really felt like it. Sari knew that she would be a computer programmer when she grew up, and would make the $. It was strange that while she was at school, so many of her classmates found computers so dull, yet the computer industry was booming. Than she realized that she went to an all girls school. The bell for the end of the day went, disrupting her daydreams. Sari quickly grabbed her bag and packed her things away quickly. As she was packing, she began to wonder what happened when you die. She continued to think about it as she was being driven home.  
  
"Hey Sari, Brain Story is tonight on channel two. I think you may be interested" Sari's mother informed her. She didn't really care. She was sick of her parent make her watch all these stupid documentaries.  
  
"The brain is a lot like computers." her dad laughed. Maybe just the first ten minutes, just to please her parents. So off they drove until they reached home. Sari rushed straight to her room, and onto the computer. She practically threw her disk into the computer as it was booting up.  
  
"System Error. Non system disk" a message pooped up on the computer. She quickly took the disk, pressed enter, and put it back in. She tapped her feet impatiently as windows XP was loading up. After it was done, she opened up her A drive.  
  
"Wrong disk," she muttered to herself. She turned to her school bag, but instead of the large green backpack, there was a brand new shinny laptop in its place. 


	3. The Laptop

~The LAPTOP~  
  
Sari picked up the laptop curiously. She wondered how on earth it could get there. It had no reason to be there. Her parents had no reason to go out and by her one either. She thought she'd better boot it up, and have a look inside, in case someone left it here. She studies the case with curiosity. It was shinny and black. There was a small white skull near the handle. It opened with a 'click' As soon as she opened it, it began to boot up automatically.  
  
"Cool" Sari was impressed. This computer did not run on windows, but it had a similar environment. The colour scheme involved a lot of black, and the same skull on the font of the case is used a lot as a button. There was no start menu, but a few buttons on the desktop. One of them was a button called 'Soul.EXE' she curiously double clicked on it. A prompt came up. "Enter Soul Code" Sari scratched her head, wondering what on earth that meant. It must be some computer game. She thought she'd better not mess about with it, because it could be one her Dad's workmates laptop.  
  
"Dad, did one of your workmates leave a laptop in MY room!?!" Sari shouted from her room.  
  
"I don't know, Sari, " he started, "I don't think anyone from work would come into your room" Sari turned the laptop over to see if there was any labels on it. There was a small gold label nailed to the back of it. Sari looked closer  
  
"Sari Olan, " she whispered to herself, "that's me?" Sari climbed down the stairs into the lounge room, where her dad was reading the newspaper.  
  
"Look," she pushed the computer towards him.  
  
"Already!?!" Sari's dad said with a look of shock, "Its not possible, not yets, it isn't"  
  
"Huh?" Sari thought she must have just found her Christmas present, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Let me have a look, " her dad pointed to the laptop. He opened it up, and it began to boot up, "one moment, I just have to contact somebody." After a few clicks of the mouse, the sound of the modem dialing up sounded from the computer.  
  
"Okay, nearly here"  
  
"What ARE you doing?" Sari had a confused look on her face.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Ah, It's him" Sari's dad rushed to the door, leaving Sari standing there with a look of bewilderment on her face.  
  
A dark figure in a black cloak stood in the Olan house doorway.  
  
"Come in, Mr. Reaper, Sari is waiting for you" the man reached for his hood, and pulled it down. It revealed the skull of the Grim Reaper. Sari knew that she should be scared. She knew she should be checked if this was a dream, but it was as if Sari knew the Grim Reaper had existed.  
  
"HELLO SARI" he greeted in a hollow sort of voice.  
  
"Hello Grandfather" the words escaped out of Sari's mouth with out her thinking. She gazed into his face, memories being bought back to her. She remembered a laptop she used to play on, in a dark room, as a little girl. It was always in the back of her mind. But she never thought twice about it. Death.  
  
"So, my daughter is to be the new Death, eh?" Her dad questioned.  
  
"YES I HAVE FINISHED MY MILENIUM OF WORK. IT IS NOW SARIS JOB" Death explained.  
  
"But it isn't the new millennium. It's 2002, two years late?" Sari searched her memory for more information, but all she had is questions.  
  
"OH, THAT CALENDER IS WRONG. WE COUNT THE MILENUIM SINCE EARTH WAS BORN"  
  
"And do I really have to look like..like death?" Sari questioned.  
  
"YOU WILL IF YOU GET AS OLD AS ME. YOU WILL AGE LIKE A REGULAR MORTAL. ONCE YOUR TIME WILL COME, YOUR BODY WILL DIE BUT YOUR SOUL WILL CONTINUE TO LIVE IN YOUR DEAD BODY, WHICH WILL EVENTUALLY.LOOK LIKE MINE. YOU WILL LOOSE NERVOUS SENSES. YOU WILL CONTINUE TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE, AND ONLY BE DEATH PART TIME THROUGH YOUR MORTAL AGES. OH, AND YOU MUST HAVE ONE CHILD THROUGH YOUR MORTAL TIMES, I HAD TO DO THE SAME, TO PASS THE GRIM GENE ALONG. I AM TECHNICALLY NOT YOUR GRANDFATHER, MORE LIKE YOUR GREAT, GREAT, GREAT, GREAT, YOU GET THE POINT! ANYWAYS I HAVE KEPT CONTACT WITH THE FAMILIES WITH THE GRIM GENE, AND THE BOTTLE HAS LANDED ON YOU THIS MELENIUM." Death explained as Sari took it all in. Sari took in a deep breath. From now on, her life was to be changed -for ever! Death had to explain to her how to do her job, and her powers.  
  
"THIS IS THE CENTRE OF YOUR POWER" Death picked up the shiny laptop.  
  
"But don't I need that Scythe thingy?" Sari questioned.  
  
"YOUR NEED A COMPUTER TO LOOK AT SOUL.EXE" Death began, "LET ME SHOW YOU" with that, he opened up the laptop. The icons came up on the screen, and Death double clicked on Soul.EXE. The prompt came up.  
  
"HMM, LETS TRY YOUR FRIEND JADE" Death typed in 'Jade071' into the prompt box, "THAT'S HER UNIVERSAL SOUL SERIAL NUMBER," he explained. The picture of Jade flashed up on the screen. There was writing, and links you could click on. Death clicked on one. Jade was sitting at her desk, doing some homework.  
  
"CALL JADE" Death said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"CALL HER" So with that, Sari picked up her phone, and dialed her number. She knew it off by heart. Sari watched the computer screen carefully. Jade heard a phone ring, and went to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Jade speaking" Sari watched Jade speak. Her mouth dropped wide open.  
  
"I can SPY on people? Cool!" Sari proclaimed to Death as she excitedly hung up the phone.  
  
"Huh?" Jade looked into the phone puzzled.  
  
"What else can this computer do?" Sari had a small twinkle in her eye.  
  
"A LOT MORE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE." 


End file.
